Messalina
Messalina è una giovane bambina che vive insieme alla madre nella città di Sinuessa ed apparsa esclusivamente in Spartacus: La Guerra dei Dannati. Apparenza Fisica Il suo aspetto è di una bambina gioiosa e sempre con il sorriso, le labbra rosse e carnose ed i capelli lunghi di colore biondo scuro. La Guerra dei Dannati Messalina compare per la prima volta quando si scontra con Spartacus per le vie di Sinuessa mentre corre appresso alla sua piccola palla. Qualche secondo dopo viene raggiunta dalla madre che si scusa con lui per la vivacità ed esuberanza della figlia. Prima di lasciarle, Spartacus gli suggerisce di stare sempre vicina a sua madre consegnandogli nel frattempo il suo giocattolo preferito. Il giorno seguente quando i ribelli si introducono attraverso le mura della città per conquistarla, si rendono responsabili di un vile massacro uccidendo ogni innocente capitato a tiro fino a che Spartacus ordina di cessare ogni violenza dopo aver notato il corpo senza vita della bambina ricoperta di sangue accanto a quello della madre e della sua piccola palla da gioco. Note * Il nome di Messalina è probabilmente riferito a Valeria Messalina, lontana cugina di Nerone e Caligula oltre che moglie dell'Imperatore Claudio Augusto Germanico, ricordata principalmente per la sua vita risoluta e trasgressiva, completamente tutto il contrario del personaggio in questione. Si raccontarono di lei le sue relazioni incestuose ed adulterine, anche per questo e per i suoi intrighi ed ordini di omicidio perpetrati fu giustiziata nel 48 d.C. *Stando alla Satira VI, Messalina assunse il nome di Licisca mentre si prostituiva nei vari bordelli della città. Questo fatto è stato raffigurato anche nel grafico erotico di Agostino Carracci e facente indiretto riferimento al nome di Lyciscus usato da Giulio Cesare nell'episodio "Decimazione" per introdursi dentro le mura di Sinuessa ed infiltrarsi nell'esercito ribelle. Apparizioni * Spartacus: La Guerra dei Dannati: ''Lupi alla Porta''. Riferimenti Maria caserini mess.jpg|Maria Caserini è Messalina in Messalina del 1910. rina de liguoro mess.jpg|Rina De Liguoro è Messalina in Messalina del 1922. merle oberon mess.jpg|Merle Oberon è Messalina in Io, Claudio del 1937. maria felix mess.jpg|María Félix è Messalina in Messalina del 1951. ludmilla dudarova mess.jpg|Ludmilla Dudarova ha interpretato Messalina in Nerone e Messalina del 1953. susan hayward mess.jpg|Susan Hayward è Messalina in Demetrio e i Gladiatori del 1954. cristina fanton mess.jpg|Cristina Fanton ha interpretato Messalina nella commedia Totò all'Inferno del 1955. belinda lee mess.jpg|Belinda Lee è Messalina in Messalina, Venere Imperatrice del 1960. lisa gastoni mess.jpg|Lisa Gastoni è Messalina in L'Ultimo Gladiatore del 1964. nicola pagett mess.jpg|Nicola Pagett è Messalina nella miniserie The Caesars del 1968. sheila white mess.jpg|Sheila White è Messalina nella miniserie Io Claudio Imperatore del 1976. anneka di lorenzo mess.jpg|Anneka Di Lorenzo è Messalina in Messalina, Messalina! del 1977 e in Caligola del 1979. betty roland mess.jpg|Betty Roland è Messalina in Caligola e Messalina del 1981. raquelevansmess.jpg|Raquel Evans è Messalina in Bacanales Romanas del 1982. jennifer o'neill mess.jpg|Jennifer O'Neill ha interpretato Messalina nella miniserie A.D. del 1985. sonia aquino mess.jpg|Sonia Aquino è Messalina nella miniserie Nerone del 2004. *Il personaggio di Messalina è apparso anche in moltissimi libri ed opere letterarie tra cui: **''La Messalina'' di Francesco Pona del 1633. **''The Amours of Messalina, late Queen of Albion, in which are briefly couch'd secrets of the imposture of the Cambrion prince, the Gothick league, and other court intrigues of the four last years reign, not yet made publick'', pamphlet politico di Gregorio Leti del 1689. **Altra interpretazione del personaggio è presente nell'opera Sejanus And Other Roman Tales di Edward Maturin del 1839 anche se le parti di riferimento su Messalina sono maggiormente conosciute nei racconti I, Claudius e Claudius The God scritte da Robert Graves all'incirca nel 1934. **Una trasformazione letteraria del personaggio è presente nella novella La Femme de Claude di Alexandre Dumas figlio del 1873 ambientata durate la Guerra Franco-Prussiana. **''Messaline'' di Alfred Jarry del 1901. **''Messalina, the wickedest woman in Rome'' di Vivian Crockett del 1924. **''Messalina: A novel of Imperial Rome'' di Jack Oleck del 1959, molte edizioni della storia sono state riprodotte ed infine coadiuvate in The Pagan Express di Kevin Matthews del 1964. **''Messalina, die lasterhafte Kaiserin'' novella tedesca di Siegfried Obermeier del 2002. **Altra sostanziale rivisitazione del personaggio è presente nel romanzo Il Mago e l'Imperatrice di Claudia Salvatori del 2010 ed introdotta nel ciclo Il Romanzo di Roma curato da Valerio Massimo Manfredi. **Il personaggio di Messalina è stato reso protagonista del fumetto erotico Messalina, pubblicato da Ediperiodici dal 1966 al 1974. *Il personaggio di Messalina è stato rappresentato anche in molte produzioni teatrali di cui: **''The Tragedy of Messalina'' di Nathanael Richards del 1639. **''La Messalina'' di Pietro Zaguri del 1656 e ripresa dall'altro poeta veneziano Carlo Pallavicino nel 1679. **''Arria und Messalina'' di Adolf Wilbrandt del 1875 dove l'attrice Charlotte Wolter che interpreta l'Imperatrice è stata ritratta in quel ruolo da Hans Makart. **La vita di Messalina è stata riprodotta in Italia nella tragedia di Pietro Cossa e nel balletto di Luigi Danesi, dopodiché fu trasportata in America e proposta da Algernon Sydney Logan. **''Messaline'' di Isidore de Lara del 1900 che ha inspirato una serie di dipinti inclusi Messalina Seated e Messalina descending the staircase creati da Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec. **''Kaiserin Messalina'' di Hermann Kesser del 1914. **''In Bed With Messalina'' di Benjamin Askew del 2009. *La figura di Messalina è presente anche nella pittura ed architettura internazionale dove l'ambivalente personalità dell'Imperatrice è visibile nell'opera intitolata Tiberius, Messalina, and Caligula reproach one another in the midst of flames del cosiddetto Maestro di Boucicaut e situata nel J. Paul Getty Museum, per le altre opere possiamo notare: **''La Morte di Messalina'' di Francesco Solimena del 1708, poi riproposta da Georges Rochegrosse nel 1916. **''Le Orge di Messalina'' di Federico Faruffini tra il 1867 ed il 1868. **Le avventure notturne di Messalina sono state riprodotte da Gustave Moreau e Paul Rouffio nel 1875. **''Messalina'' del pittore danese Peder Severin Krøyer del 1881. **''Messalina in the Arms of the Gladiator'' dello spagnolo Joaquin Sorolla y Bastida del 1886. **Due disegni dal titolo Messalina and her companion e Messalina returning from the bath di Aubrey Beardsley furono prodotti per raffigurare le Satire di Decimo Giunio Giovenale nel 1897. **''When Claudius is away, Messalina will play'' di A. Pigma nel 1911. *Il personaggio di Messalina è raffigurato anche nelle sculture dell'artista brasiliano Henrique Bernardelli e nella cosiddetta opera chiamata Messalina ed il figlio Britannico presente al museo del Louvre di Parigi, oltre a queste ricordiamo pure le famose: **''Messalina'' di Eugène Cyrille Brunet del 1884 situata al Museum of Fine Arts di Rennes e quella del ceco Jan Stursa del 1912. *Il personaggio di Messalina è stato parodiato nel film pornografico dal titolo Messalina del 1996 ed interpretato da Kelly Trump. Categoria:Personaggi